relationships that should not be happening
by kanzo kusuri
Summary: seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex /Warning : alur kecepetan dan gaje / RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1 : ciuman terlarang

relationships that should not be happening

.

.

.

Summary : seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex

.

Warning : ooc, banget,berantakan,dan disini natsu dan lucy bersaudara hubungan antar kakak dan adik. Ibu lucy dan natsu adalah layla dan ayahnya adalah igneel,umur natsu 18 tahun dan lucy 16 tahun .

.

Disclaimer : tentu saja fairy tail selalu punya om hiro mashima,dan ini cerita hasil pemikiran jernih saya yang eror dan konslet.

.

Kalau engga suka cerita ini tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;) .

.

Natsu pov

Hubungan yang tidak boleh terjadi menimpaku,aku menyukai adikku. Padahal kita bersaudara,hubungan ini tidak boleh berkembang terus menerus. Lama kelamaan aku jadi jatuh cinta terhadap saudara kandungku yaitu adikku.

Gimana engga mau jatuh cinta,aku hidup dan tinggal bersama adikku dan terpesona dan menganggumi kepintaran juga kecantikkan adikku ini. Aku menjadi aneh ketika ia tersenyum kearahku,aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan ketika ia bersama teman cowoknya aku menjadi jengkel atau bisa dibilang ini cemburu .

"natsu-nii"seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Akupun menoleh dan yang terdapat adalah adikku yang ternyata memanggilku.

"ada apa lucy?"tanyaku kepadanya

"anu apakah natsu-nii ingin mengantarkanku ke toko buku sehabis pulang sekolah?"ia menatapku dengan wajah memohon yang menurutku itu sangat menggemaskan.

"baikklah,nanti kau tunggu di gerbang pintu sekolah ya"

"natsu-nii bawa motor kan?"

"ya,memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak,hehehhe….. yasudah aku mau pergi ke kelasku ya dah"ucapnya sambil berlari menuju kelasnya sementara aku menatap dia yang sudah menjauh, aku menghela nafas lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda .

Next time

Sepertinya lucy sudah menunggu dengan lama,aku harus cepat. Aku bergegas menuju parkiran sekolah lalu mulai menyalakan mesin motor ninjaku. Sehabis itu aku melajukan motorku dan berhenti di depan Lucy yang sedang memainkan handphone. Lucy yang merasa diriku sudah datang mulai menatapku , ia lalu memasuki handphonenya kedalam tas.

"hai Lucy,maafkan aku yang terlambat tadi soalnya ada rapat kelas"jawabku

"ah…. Natsu-nii lama sekali sih aku capek tahu"ucapnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya ia begitu manis saat dia ngambek.

"yaudah sih aku kan udah minta maaf dan katanya kamu mau ke toko buku,cepetan naik"ucapku setengah dingin

"yah baikklah mana helmnya?"

"nih"aku mengasih helm kearah Lucy lalu diterima dan memakainya sehabis dipakai ia menaiki motorku.

"pegangan yang erat,aku akan kencang"ucapku

"apa,jangan kencang kencang natsu-nii"perintahnya,aku hanya diem saja tak memperdulikan perintahnya.

Aku lajukan motorku dengan cepat. Aku merasakan adikku memelukku karna ketakutan yah memang Lucy payah tidak bisa menaikki motor dengan laju kencang tapi hatiku merasa bahagia karna ia memelukku rasanya hangat sekali.

End pov natsu

'kenapa perasaanku menjadi hangat bersama natsu-nii?' batin Lucy, ia merasakan kehangatan bersama namun ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang mendatangi dirinya itu. Yang terpenting ia merasa aneh dengan perasaan ini, ia selalu berdebar debar ketika berdekatan dengan Natsu.

"nah lucy kita sampai di toko buku"ucap Natsu

"Eh? sudah sampai"ucap Lucy

"hey apakah daritadi kau tidur sambil memelukku?" tanyanya

"t-tidak"ucap lucy terpotong potong

"bohong"

"tidak ,sudah kubilang tidak natsu-nii"ucap Lucy yang sudah memerah tomat

"hey lucy kenapa mukamu merah,apakah kau demam? Atau merasa malu"goda Natsu

"h-hey aku tidak malu terhadapmu dan lagian aku tidak demam natsu-nii yang bodoh"

"hey mengapa kau mengataiku bodoh"ucap natsu kesal karna ia tak mau dibilang bodoh

"memang kau bodoh natsu-nii :p week"ucap lucy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"sudahlah daripada berdebat mendingan masuk ke toko buku dulu"ucap natsu yang ingin menghentikan perdebatanantara dirinya dan lucy

"oh ya betul kata kamu,ayo masuk natsu-nii'ucap lucy sambil mengandengkan tangan natsu yang alhasil membuat natsu pipinya merah.

"hm…. Natsu-nii aku pengen ke buku tentang pelajaran kimia dulu ya"

"yasudah cepet ya ok"

"sip boss"ucap lucy

Lucy sudah jalan ke tempat buku yang ia tuju sedangkan natsu menuju tempat buku melihat lihat buku novel yang begitu banyaknya.

Sepertinya natsu tertarik terhadap buku novel yang ia temui baru saja .ia membaca judulnya yang bernama "cinta yang kuhadapi begitu sulit"sepertinya kisah yang ada didalam buku novel itu sama seperti kisahnya . yap…. Kisah cintanya begitu sulit seperti benang merah yang kusut. Ia mencintai saudara kandungnya yang lebih tepat adalah adikknya, namun bukankah hubungan ini tidak boleh? Ia merasa gelisah dan sedih, mengapa harus dirinya dan Lucy menjadi saudara kandung? ARGHH... rasanya ingin sekali Natsu menjedukkan kepalanya ditembok.

Akhirnya natsu membeli buku novel itu setelah dipikir pikir, dan sepertinya lucy sudah menemukan buku yang ia butuh.

"natsu-nii beli buku apaan?"Tanya lucy

"kepo"jawab natsu asal dan tentunya lucy tidak mengerti apa yang natsu tadi dikamus bahasa jepangpun tidak ada.

Setelah membeli buku, natsu dan lucy pulang. Dan dirumah tidak ada orang karena orang tua mereka berdua sedang bekerja di luar negri.

"yap seperti biasa,orang tua kita tak memerhatikan kita ya lucy"

"benar natsu-nii,tetapi orang tua kita kan bekerja untuk menghidupkan kita "

"yah aku tahu sudah sana kau mandi, kau bau sekali"

"hey kau juga natsu-nii"

"sudah sana hush hush…"ucap natsu yang seperti mengusir hewan, sedangkan lucy hanya jengkel melihat kelakuan natsu.

"awas kau natsu-nii"ucap lucy dengan aura menyeramkan namun natsu cuek bebek . Ia melemparkan bantal sofa dengan brutal lalu berlari kencang ketika Natsu ingin membalasnya.

Lucy berlari kearah kamarnya dan natsu pun juga. Natsu duduk di sofa di kamarnya itu sambil membuka novel yang baru saja ia terus membacanya.

Isi nove**l **_tersebut adalah …._

"_inilah kisahku,seperti benang merah yang kusut tak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun. Cintaku begitu sulit diartikan,mencintai saudara kandung itulah yang kurasakan. perasaan ini tak boleh berkembang terhadap saudara kandung. Takdir kita terhalangi oleh dinding tak bisa dilewati begitu saja. …... "_

Yap seperti itu kisah novelnya dan masih panjang sekali ceritanya.

"inikah kisahnya?"Tanya natsu tak percaya

"menyedihkan" ucapn natsu (lagi) sambil melemparkan buku itu dengan asal.

"natsu nii tidak makan malam?"ucap lucy diluar ruangan Natsu

"nanti saja aku pengen mandi dulu"

"baikklah,aku tunggu lho"

'kisahku memang seperti di buku novel itu,menyedihkan ya kisahku ini' pikir natsu sedih .

"andaikan saja kita bukan saudara kandung ya lucy,aku bisa memilikimu" gumam natsu

Natsu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi, ia sepertinya rapuh karena semua yang dia jalani begitu sulit.

* * *

Sedangkan di tempat lucy…

"hm… pasti natsu-nii suka dengan masakanku karna aku memasak kesukaanya"ucap lucy sambil menyiapkan makanan yang akan dihidangkan

"lucy kau hari ini masak apa ?"teriak natsu dari dalam kamar

"hm….. masak ayam goreng Tabasco"

"masakan kesukaanku ya ?"Tanya natsu yang sudah ada di meja makan

"yap makanan kesukaan natsu-nii "

"whoa….. lucy terimakasih kau memang yang terbaik " ucap natsu sambil memakan ayam gorengnya dengan rakus

"natsu-nii makan pelan pelan "

"tawpi makwanan iwni enkwa (tapi makanan ini enak )" ucap natsu yang sedang mengunyah makanan

"setidaknya kau harus menelen makanannya dulu natsu-nii" ucap lucy sweatdrop yang sekarang berada di sampingnya .

"tuh ada makanan dipipimu"ucap lucy sambil mengelap pipi yang ada makannannya.

kini hening menyelimuti keduanya,saling menatap dengan wajah merah. Bola mata mereka berdua saling menatap perlahan lahan wajah mereka berdua mendekat, nafas mereka berdua kini saling beradu .

lucy menutup matanya dan natsu mulai mencium lucy dengan lembut, membuat lucy membalas ciuman itu. Mereka ciuman dengan cinta yang mengelilinginya . begitu lembut dan hangat yang mereka rasakan . ini bukan hubungan seperti adik dan kakak tetapi lebih cocok jadi sepasang kekasih

.

.

.

..

.

mungkin kisah mereka berdua akan semakin sulit kedepannya …..

* * *

to be continue

halo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfict kedua ini .walau di cerita pertama begitu jelek XD tetapi ini fict ke dua saya mudah mudhan kalian suka

keep or delete


	2. Chapter 2 : hubungan yang terlarang

Chapter 2 : Hubungan yang terlarang

"mpppppmp"erang Lucy yang sepertinya menikmati ciuman nya bersama Natsu. Ciuman itu menjadi French Kiss . Natsu mencium Lucy dengan nafsu , mereka terus berciuman hingga pasukan udara diparu parunya habis

Wajah Lucy sangat merah,sedangkan Natsu hanya merona tipis saja.

"natsu-nii,mengapa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Lucy sambil memegang mulutnya

"….." sedangkan Natsu hanya diem dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, ia juga binggung kenapa dia mencium adikknya sendiri. _Mengapa aku melakukan itu terhadap saudara kandungku,_batin Natsu .

"Natsu-nii,jawab pertanyaanku"ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah ada air di matanya,ia menangis tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya dan kakaknya. Natsu yang melihat Lucy menangis hanya bisa berdiam saja.

"a-aku tak tahu Luce"ucap Natsu yang sudah mulai bicara,i a merasa bingung dengan semuanya yang terjadi

"aku seperti terhinoptis oleh matamu"ucap Natsu (lagi), Lucy pun berhenti menangis dan menatap Natsu dengan heran dan bingung

"apa maksudmu, Natsu-nii?"ucap Lucy, Natsu mulai mendekati dirinya ke Lucy lagi

"sepertinya karna aku…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mencintaimu,Luce"

* * *

Relationships That Should Not Be Happening

.

.

.

Summary : seharusnya perasaanku ini tidak boleh berkembang menjadi cinta terhadap adikku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku mencintainya. Setiap ada orang yang berdekatan dengan adikku pasti aku merasa cemburu. Sepertinya aku mengidap penyakit sister complex

.

Warning : ooc, banget,berantakan,tulisan pada ilang ilangan dan disini natsu dan lucy bersaudara hubungan antar kakak dan adik. Ibu lucy dan natsu adalah layla dan ayahnya adalah igneel,umur natsu 18 tahun dan lucy 16 tahun .

.

Disclaimer : tentu saja fairy tail selalu punya om hiro mashima,dan ini cerita hasil pemikiran jernih saya yang eror dan konslet.

.

Kalau engga suka cerita ini tinggal menekan tombol balik aja ;)

.

* * *

Mata Lucy membulat,ia kaget dengan pernyataan Natsu . bagaimana bisa kakaknya bisa mencintai dirinya? Semenjak umur 10 tahun Natsu sangat menyayanginya dan melindunginya bahkan cowo yang mendekati Lucy pun diancam untuk tidak mendekat adikknya. Ternyata rasa sayang itu bukan sekedar seperti hubungan saudara kandung yang harus saling menyayangi,tetapi malah menjadi rasa sayang yang bukan seperti hubungan saudara kandung.

"apa yang tadi kau katakan?" ucap Lucy tak percaya

"aku mencintaimu,aku sayang kepadamu."ucap Natsu sambil memegang tangannya Lucy dan menatap Lucy dengan padangan serius

"kau bercanda ya,pasti kau sayang kepadaku sekedar hubungan saudara kan"ucap Lucy sambil tertawa konyol .

"aku serius, aku tidak bercanda. aku sayang kepadamu bukan karna hubungan saudara kandung,tapi melebihi itu. Aku menganggapmu seperti orang lain,dan aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu. Apakah kau mau berada disampingku?"ucap Natsu. Natsu menatap mata Lucy dengan serius sambil memegang pipi chubby Lucy.

Lucy melihat tatapan Natsu, ia tak melihat tatapan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Lucy merasa dunia ini seperti ingin kiamat,seolah olah batu besar seperti meteor menimpa kearahnya .pertanyaan Natsu membuat ia strees.

"t-tapi,kita ini tak mungkin Natsu-nii"ucap Lucy sambil menangis

"kenapa tak mungkin?"Tanya Natsu sambil mengusap sayang surai pirang Lucy.

"y-ya,karena kita saudara kandung "ucap Lucy

"apakah kau tahu hubungan incest?" Tanya Natsu

"…" Lucy hanya bisa berdiam saja,karna ia tak tahu apa itu yang namanya incest .

"incest adalah hubungan antar saudara yang saling mencintai" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus pipi Lucy

"tapi,kita akan berdosa melakukan hubungan seperti ini,hubungan yang tidak boleh terjadi diantara saudara kandung" ucap Lucy sambil menahan air matanya .

"boleh saja,kita melakukan ini secara diam diam"ucap Natsu sambil menjilat air mata Lucy

"ta—mmppppppp" ucap Lucy terpotong karna tiba tiba saja Natsu mencium Lucy lagi.

Akhirnya Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu,ia tak mau melakukan seperti ini lagi,terutama bersama saudara kandung. Ia merasa berdosa melakukan seperti ini terhadap saudara kandungnya.

Plakk…. Lucy menampar Natsu dengan kencang,ia harus melakukan ini. Natsu tampak terdiem dan memegang bekas tamparan yang diberikan oleh Lucy . Sepertinya hati Natsu terluka dengan tamparan yang diberikan oleh Lucy

"STOP, NATSU-NII KITA INI SAUDARA .KITA TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN SEPERTI INI. TUHAN AKAN MARAH" teriak Lucy . lalu Lucy menangis ia tak tahu kenapa hidupnya seperti ini .

_bagaimana pun hubungan ini tidak boleh terjadi,sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu ,tetapi aku tak mau tuhan marah_ batin Lucy di tangisannya.

"a — aku juga mencintaimu,tetapi aku takut"ucap Lucy yang kini tangisannya sudah berhenti.

"kenapa kau takut?" Tanya Natsu

"aku takut kalau orang tua kita mengetahuinya,pasti mereka sangat sedih" ucap Lucy

"tidak akan sedih kok,kita melakukannya diem diem saja,didepan mereka kita seperti kakak dan adik,tetapi dibelakangnya kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih"ucap natsu tersenyum dan menunjukkan grinsnya

"ba—baikalah, kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang "ucap Lucy tersenyum tapi pikirannya ragu ragu namun ditepisnya jauh jauh. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika Natsu mengandeng tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan kearah jantungnya.

"Kau tahu Luce? Jantung ini terus berdetak jika berada disampingmu. Pipi ini akan merona jika melihat senyumanmu, kau akan membuatku salah tingkah dengan kecantikan dan keimutan dirimu. Sungguh aku sangat jatuh cinta padamu Luce, ini bukanlah puisi namun ini adalah perkataan murni dari hatiku" Lucy merona hebat, jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan jantungnya sekarang. Natsu tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening dan pipi chubby Lucy dengan sayang.

Saat Lucy dan Natsu ingin berciuman, tiba tiba saja ada yang mengetok pintu.

"siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu malam malam begini?" Tanya Natsu kesal dengan orang yang bertamu di malam hari. Adegan ia dan Lucy jadi terganggu .

Saat Natsu membuka pintunya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek,mata Natsu membulat ketika orang itu menyapanya .

"hai" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum

"kau….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lisanna" ucap Natsu masih tidak percaya dengan kedatangan mantan pacarnya.

"hey,Natsu-nii "ucap Lisanna yang masih tersenyum

"kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Natsu dengan muka datar dan dingin

"aku hanya ingi bertemu dengan Lucy kok" ucap Lisanna

"mau apa kau dengan adikku?" Tanya Natsu yang masih dengan muka datar

"aku hanya ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggris nya dia kok dan apakah aku boleh masuk?" ucap Lisanna yang sepertinya masih di depan pintu.

"oh,baikklah . tunggu ya" ucap Natsu

Natsu pun pergi menuju ruang makan,sedangkan Lisanna hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu .

* * *

Tiba tiba saja Lisanna tersenyum, senyumannya sangat menyeramkan . lalu ia berkata….

"sepertinya kau membenciku ya? Pas aku selingkuh dibelakangmu. Dan aku ingin Natsu menjadi milikku lagi" ucap Lisanna tersenyum mengerikan .

"siapa ?" Tanya Lucy kepada kakaknya

"Lisanna,katanya ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggris" ucap Natsu

"oh,baikklah . akan ku ambilkan bukunya" ucap Lucy.

Lucy pun menuju ke kamarnya,karna bukunya ada disana. Lalu Natsu melihat kearah Lisanna, ia tersenyum kearah Natsu. Natsu masa bodo dengan senyuman itu,Ia tak mau disakiti lagi.

"nih Natsu-nii" ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah mengambil bukunya . ia mengasih bukunya ke Natsu. Natsupun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Lisanna untuk mengasih bukunya.

"ini Lisanna,jangan Hilang ya buku adikku" ucap Natsu

"ya,aku balik dulu ya dahhh" ucap Lisanna

* * *

Keesokkan Hari …

"Natsu-nii,bangun bangun. Udah pagi,kita akan sekolah tau" ucap Lucy smabil membangunkan natsu dengan cara mengoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

"ya,ya aku bangun hime" ucap Natsu sambil mengedipkan matanya

"cepetan mandi" ucap Lucy

" ya,tapi kau melupakan sesuatu" ucap Natsu tersenyum

"eh melupakan apa?" Tanya Lucy

"ini" ucap Natsu sambil mencium Lucy.

"morning Kiss" ucap Natsu tersenyum,sedangkan Lucy hanya merona saja.

Next Time

"Natsu-nii,aku ke kelas dulu ya,sampai jumpa nanti" ucap Lucy

"ya,hati hati"ucap Natsu

* * *

Lucy POV

Tak pernah kubayangkan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan kakakku,sebenarnya aku juga mencintai kakaku,tetapi aku takut. Dan sekarang aku berpacaran dengannya .

Oh tuhan aku tahu ini perbuatan yang dosa,tetapi aku mencintai kakakku sendiri . saat aku kecil aku selalu dekat dengan kakaku,lalu lama kelamaan perasaanku ini entah mengapa berubah menjadi cinta. Mungkin orang orang jijik dengan aku karna menyukai saudara kandung sendiri.

Saat kubukan pintu kelas, aku melihat sahabatku yang sedang bergosip lalu aku mulai menyapa teman temanku.

"ohayou,Lu-chan/Lucy" ucap Erza dan Levy berbarengan

"Ohayou,Levy-chan dan Erza" ucapku membalas sapaannya

"sepertinya kau terlihat senang " ucap Erza

"eh masa sih,eh apakah kau tahu si bla bla bla bla " ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,sepertinya kau senang ya,kenapa kau senang" ucap Erza,bagaimana ini?

"aku senang karna baru diberikan uang oleh mama,jadi aku bisa belanja" ucapku bohong,sebenarnya sih tidak . sepertinya uang saku bulananku akan habis TT^TT

"eh,-Lu-chan bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita jalan jalan ?" Tanya Levy

"ah,ide bagus. Baikklah " ucapku ,wah bagaimana ini aku harus bagaimana. Hm… apa aku minjem uang kakakku aja ya.

"aku ikut ya" ucap Erza

Sial,kenapa aku hari ini apes sih?

Lucy Pov end

* * *

Normal Pov

Teng Teng Tong… bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Tanda bahwa semua murid agar segera masuk karna akan dimulainnya pelajaran

"ah,sekarang pelajaran siapa ya Levy –chan ? " ucap Lucy

"sepertinya guru Laxus "

"wah,pelajaran neraka akan dimulai" ucap Lucy

"hahahaha,kau bisa aja sih Lu-chan" ucap Levy tertawa keciil

"lah emang kan " ucap Lucy

Tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka,dan menampilkan guru terkiller yaitu Laxus

Brakkkk… Laxus menggebrak meja supaya murid murid diem\

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap Laxus

"eh….." teriak murid murid

"diemlah,dan tolong masuk murid baru" ucap Laxus

Murid baru itupun masuk,setelah berada didepan kelas dan Laxus-sensei sudah menulis kanji nama dipapan tulis, ia mulai memperkenalkan namanya namun sebelum itu ia melirik Lucy yang sedang menatap kearahnya dengan terkejut.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu" ucap sting

"Halo namaku Sting eucliffe .salam kenal"ucap Sting tersenyum

"halo,Lucy ternyata kamu makin cantik " ucap Sting tersenyum (lagi) membuat hening dikelas, semua orang -minus Laxus- speechless mendengarnya. Baru datang sudah mulai menggoda siswi tercantik ke 2 di Fiore High School, lalu sahabat sahabat Lucy menatap curiga Lucy yang sedang tertawa hambar sambil mengaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

"Eucliffe silahkan duduk didepan Heartfilia" ucap Laxus

"Baikklah" ucap Sting

Stingpun berjalan kearah bangku yang berada di depan Lucy,lalu Ia tersenyum ke arah Lucy.

"sepertinya lama tak ketemu Lucy" ucap Sting

" ya "ujar Lucy dengan tersenyum

Namun mereka bahwa dibalik jendela kelas dimana Lucy tempati,Natsu melihat kearah Lucy dan Sting. Sepertinya ia kesal dengan kedatangan Sting.

Ia tahu bahwa Sting itu menyukai adikknya yaitu Lucy.

"sial,kenapa dia datang" ucap Natsu kesal

sepertinya kisah Lucy dan Natsu akan ada banyak dinding yang menghalanginya. Apakah ini berakhir dengan bahagia atau menyedihkan ?

To be continue …..

* * *

Obrolan Kanzo

Kanzo : "huhahahahha…. Akhirnya selesai juga,butuh lama melanjutkan cerita ini,karna engga ada ide sama sekali,oh ya apa disini banyak yang typo atau semakin aneh,engga dimengerti atau jelek? "

Kenzi : " dan kami akan membalas review dari kalian semua,dan terimakasih yang sudah mereview cerita ini. *bungkuk hormat*"

**Jigoku no arashi**** : **wah terimakasih atas pujiannya,dan disini ada lisanna kok :D

**Najla Lisha**** : **Terimakasih atas pujiannya,ini udah lanjut kok :D

**synstropezia**** : **ini dia Lucy dan Natsu pacaran XD tapi diem diem hahahaha… ini udah lanjut :D

**san dragion 777**** : **wah,aku lupa pake huruf capital hehehhe…..tapi terimakasih udah di ingetin ya :D

**ft-fairytail : **ini udah lanjut kok

**Junichi Mayu**** : **maklum saya ngetik cepat cepat jadi banyak typo deh hehehhe….

**azalya dragneel**** : **ini udah lanjut kok ;)

Dan seperti itulah balasan review saya,saya sangat berterimakasih untuk yang sudah merivew cerita saya. Saya sangat senang,dan membuat saya semangat untuk bikin cerita lagi.

Bolehkah saya meminta review kalian ? yang berbaik hati dan tidak sombong? Dan tinggalkan kritik anda di review . apakah cerita ini semakin aneh /jelek/ sedikit bagus ? dan sepertinya alurnya kecepatan

Salam terakhir , jaa maatane sampai ketemu di chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3 : kedatangan rival

"huaaaa… lama kita tak bertemu ya,aku kangen~~ !" ucap Lucy tersenyum .lalu ia peluk Sting dengan erat,karena ia sangat kangen pada pemuda jabrik pirang yang satu ini,kini ia dan Sting berada di atap sekolah,mengapa mereka di atap sekolah?karena pada saat ini jam istirahat. jadi ketika bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat mereka berdua pun pergi ke atap sekolah bersama sama.

"ya,sudah lama …berapa tahun kita tak bertemu Lucy?"Tanya Sting sambil membalas pelukan Lucy.

"kira kira pada saat kita umur 14 tahun, sudah 2 tahun ya kita tak bertemu"ucap Lucy

"ya"balas Sting,kemudian Lucy pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sting.

"ne,Sting~~"

"ada apa Lucy?"Tanya Sting sweatdrop karena mendapati muka Lucy dengan tatapan..errr…melas atau bisa dibilang dengan muka puppy eyes.

"traktir aku dong,sebagai perayaan kembalinya kamu"ucap Lucy yang masih dengan wajah memelasnya.

"baikklah,aku akan traktir kau makanan oke"ucap Sting,lalu ia menghela nafas dengan pelan 'mudah mudahan uang di dompetku tidak akan ludes' batin Sting berdoa .

"un,Arigatou Sting" Lucy tersenyum manis ke arah Sting, nafas Sting seketika berhenti karna melihat senyuman manis Lucy yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya sakit jantung tiba tiba, pipi Sting pun merona merah.

"sa—sa—sama-sam—sama" ucap Sting dengan terbata bata, Lucy yang melihat tingkah laku Sting yang menurutnya aneh memandang Sting dengan alis terangkat.

''Tumben tumbenan Sting ngomongnya terbata bata gitu dan mengapa pipinya merah 'batin Lucy sweatdrop. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sting,Sting yang merasa muka Lucy dan dirinya dekat, langsung menoleh ke samping.

'baka Lucy,mengapa kau dekatkan wajahmu ke diriku'batin Sting kesal

"ara,mengapa wajahmu merah Sting,apakah kamu sakit?"Tanya Lucy dengan wajah polos(?). Sting yang mendengarpun mengutuk tingkah laku Lucy yang masih polos,tetapi tiba tiba saja telapak tangan kanan Lucy menyentuh dahinya.

"suhu tubuhmu tidak apa apa,lantas mengapa wajahmu merah?"

"ekhem…aku tidak apa apa"ucap Sting yang berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya dan juga berusaha menampilkan wajah normal.

"ah daripada memikirkanku,mendingan kita ke kantin untuk membeli makanan"ucap Sting mengalihkan pembicaraan

"oh iya aku lupa,Sting kau janjikan untuk mentraktirku,ayo kita berangkat" Lucy pun mengandeng tangan Sting dan berlari menuju kantin sekolah yang letaknya berada di lantai bawah atau lebih tepatnya lantai satu.

'ternyata sifat Lucy selama ini tidak berubah'batin Sting tersenyum.

* * *

**Relationship that should not be happening**

**Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**

**Author : Kanzo Kusuri**

**Warning : abal,gaje,alur sedikit berantakan,alur maju mundur,ooc,typo dimana mana,EYD yang masih belom teratur,author yang masih harus belajar kosakata yang tepat dan lain sebagainya.**

**Silahkan dinikmati sebelum hidangan ini dingin(?) #whattt**

* * *

Di tempat Natsu

"oi Natsu-kun~~"teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan surai perak,ia berlari kecil menuju tempat dimana Natsu berada.

"ada apa Lisanna?"Tanya Natsu dengan malas,yap ia malas dengan gadis yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"ne, Sting-kun pindah ke sekolah ini?"Tanya Lisanna dengan suara yang errrr..manja dan Centil, Lisanna pun bergelayut manja pada Natsu.

"ya,dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"ucap Natsu sambil melepaskan tangan Lisanna pada risih dengan tingkah laku sang gadis bersurai perak. ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Lisanna namun Lisanna memegang kuat kuat seakan tidak mau dilepas.

"tidak apa apa,hanya bertanya saja"ucap Lisanna.

'tch,kenapa si jalang ini ke sini sih?' batin Natsu kesal,ia merasa risih karena daritadi Lisanna menggengam tanganya terus sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arahnya.

'oh iya,aku harus mencari Lucy'batin Natsu lagi,dan ia pun berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Lisanna dan ia pun berlari menuju ke kelas Lucy,oh jangan lupakan ia meninggalkan Lisanna yang kesal.

"ah Natsu-kun kenapa pergi sih"ucap Lisanna kesal,lalu ia pun pergi juga dari tempat itu.

* * *

**|\\(^O^)/|**

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

Ah…aku bodoh sekali melupakan Lucy, sekarang pasti ia sedang menungguku atau malahan ia sudah pergi ke kantin seorang diri,lalu akupun berjalan biasa ke kelas Adikku tercinta,tetapi pada saat aku kesana aku tidak melihat dia. Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna melihat kelas Lucy namun nihil memang tidak ada Lucy.

"apakah Natsu-senpai ingin melihat Lu-chan ?"Tanya sahabat Lucy –Levy namanya— yang menghampiriku,lalu kuangggukann kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan Levy.

"sepertinya Lu-chan tadi bersama Sting-san"ucap Levy, what the hell! Lucy sama Sting aku harus cepat cepat bergegas menjemput Lucy dari rivalku.

"ada dimana Lucy dan Sting sekarang?"Tanyaku pada Levy,lalu Levy menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak tahu.

"kalau begitu,terimakasih atas infonya"ucapku, lalu aku pergi lagi untuk mencari mereka berdua.

Mungkinkah mereka ada di….

Natsu Pov end

* * *

Normal Pov

"slurrppp,hm….enak"ucap Lucy sambil memakan ramen yang ke 4 dengan porsi jumbo sedangkan Sting memakan ramen miso. Mereka bedua kini sedang ada di kantin sekolah**.( Lucy: "author,aku kan engga makan ramen ampe segitunya,Kanzo : "biarkan saja,sesekali gitu sifatmu ooc dikit.")**

" tch,kau menghabiskan uangku"ucap Sting sambil meratapi nasib uangnya, sedangkan Lucy hanya senyum watados alias wajah tanpa dosa.

"hehehe…maaf ya Sting" Sting yang mendengarkannya hanya menghela nafas dengan berat

"kau tidak berubah ya,yasudah tidak apa apa" ucap Sting sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya Lucy

"Sting,jangan mengacak ngacak rambutku"ucap Lucy kesal lalu ia mengembungkan pipinya Sungguh membuat Lucy tambah imut,tetapi perkataan Lucy tak didengar oleh Sting, malahan ia makin gencar mengacak ngacak rambutnya dan juga ia mencubit pipi Lucy dengan gemas.

"jangan menampilkan wajahmu seperti itu,kau jelek tau"ucap Sting yang masih mencubit pipinya Lucy

"swakit stwwwiing, jawngan cuwbit pwipiku"ucap Lucy,lalu Sting melepaskan cubitan mautnya,dan tanpa mereka sadari,bahwa kegiatan mereka berdua telah dilihat oleh Natsu.

Natsu melihat adegan yang menurutnya romantic itu pun marah dan geram,setelah itu ia melangkah kan kakinya ke tempat dimana Lucy dan Sting berada.

"ekhem"dehaman Natsu membuat Sting dan Lucy menengok ke arahnya

"Natsu-nii/Natsu-san ada apa?"ucap Sting dan Lucy menatap menatap Sting dengan pandangan tajam dan tidak suka, oh ternyata seorang Natsu sedang dilanda cemburu.

"bolehkah aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"Tanya Natsu dengan aura yang cukup mengerikan,Lucy yang tidak merasa aura mengerikan dari Natsu hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"boleh,Natsu-nii."ucap Lucy,lalu Natsu duduk di tengah tengah antara Lucy dan Sting, sedangkan Sting yang terganggu karena kedatangan Natsu pun menggumam tidak jelas.'tch,menganggu momenku dengan Lucy'batin Sting kesal

"Lucy,mengapa kau tidak menungguku untuk makan siang"ucap Natsu dengan menatap tajam Lucy sehingga membuat ia menunduk lalu ia berkata "gomen Natsu-nii"

"ah, jangan memarahi Lucy,karena aku tadi yang mengajaknya."ucap Sting, lalu Natsu menatap mata Sting dengan tajam Sting pun membalasnya tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam,dan jadilah saling tatap menatap mata.**(Kanzo : "awas,nanti kalian berdua jatuh cinta lho*senyum watados*",Natsu dan Sting " Urusai,Kanzo no Baka*dark aura*",kanzo "*merinding* ihhhh,kok merinding disko yak?")**

"ano… Natsu-nii,mendingan Natsu-nii ke kelasnya deh,soalnya udah bel,aku juga pengen ke kelas,mari Sting"ucap Lucy lalu mengandenggkan tangan Sting, Stiing pun menyerigai sedangkan Natsu menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan kesal,

'kali ini kau boleh menang dariku Sting tetapi lain kali kau akan kalah dariku'batin Natsu kesal

Lucy dan Sting pun pergi dari kantin sehabis itu mereka berdua menuju ke kelas tercinta, Natsu pun begitu.

'mati aku pasti Natsu-nii marah sama aku'jerit Lucy di dalam hatinya.

Skiep TIME

Tringg…bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. siswa dan siswi yang mendengarnya bersorak gembira dan mendesah lega,yah akhirnya pelajaran telah usai.

"yak anak anak,ingat pr kalian. Ingat! Kalian semua disuruh mencari tentang sejarah jepang pada masa perjuangannya, nah kita akhiri dulu pelajaran hari ini, semoga hari hari kalian menyenangkan "ucap Horu Sensei pelajaran sejarah.

"ya sensei"balas kompak siswa dan siswi, Lucy hanya mendesah lega,karena akhirnya pelajaran yang paling membosankan telah usai.

"Lucy"panggil Levy

"ya"

"kita kerjakan prnya bareng bareng yuk"ajak Levy sembari tersenyum,Lucy pun membalas senyumannya.

"boleh,kita kerjakan dimana dan kapan?"Tanya

"hm…hari ini kan hari rabu,sedangkan tugasnya dikumpulkan pada hari senin,mendingan kita ngerjainnya pada hari sabtu jam 10.00 am di perpustakaan kota,kau tahu kan dimana letak perpustakaan, kita berangkat bareng bareng"ucap Levy, Lucy pun memasang pose berpikir ala detective conan,kemudian ia pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui ucapan Levy.

"baikklah,aku setuju denganmu"

"hey,kalian berdua ingin mengerjakan pr sejarah bareng ya?bolehkah aku ikut?"Tanya Sting yang tiba tiba saja datang kearah mereka berdua.

"tentu saja boleh,betulkan Lucy?"ucap Levy, lalu Lucy pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"un,boleh. kita kan ke perpustakaan kota pada jam 10.00 am, kita berkumpul ditaman vermilion lalu berangkat bersama sama"ucap Lucy tersenyum manis kearah Sting,Sting yang melihat senyuman Lucy pun merona merah.

"yosh,kalau begitu ayo pulang. kelas sudah mulai sepi"ucap Levy

"ya"

Lucy,Levy dan Sting pun keluar dari kelas namun hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah, Lucy bertemu dengan kakaknya yaitu Natsu yang sedang menunggui Lucy ,lalu Lucy pun pamit kepada Levy dan Sting untuk pulang duluan karna sudah ditunggui oleh kakaknya.

"Sting dan Levy-chan~, berangkat duluan ya"ucap Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua

"ya,hati hati di jalan"teriak Levy

"un,dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya"

Sesampainya Lucy di tempat Natsu berada,Natsu langsung memandangi Lucy dengan muka datar.

"kemana saja kau,kenapa lama sekali untuk keluar dari kelas"

"gomen"ucap Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah sudahlah,mendingan kita pulang,dan maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu takut,pakailah helm mu,kita akan berangkat untuk pulang ke rumah"ucap Natsu sambil memberikan helmnya, Lucy pun mengambilnya dan segera memakainya.

Natsu mulai menyalakan motor ninjanya dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat

"sudah siap?"Tanya Natsu

"ya"

"peganggan yang erat"

"ja—"sebelum Lucy melanjutkan perkataanya Natsu sudah mulai menjalankan motornya dengan ngebut alhasil Lucy pun berteriak.

"kyaaaaaaaaaa…Natsu-niii" yap begitulah teriakkannya .Natsu yang mendengar teriakan merdu dari sang adik tercinta hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

'tuhan,bolehkah aku memohon?aku memohon supaya kebahagiaan ini bukanlah mimpi'batin Natsu berdoa

Kemungkinan Natsu,jalan kebahagiaanmu sepertinya akan semakin sulit,dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? Apakah nanti akan menyedihkan atau bahagia?

* * *

**Tunggu chapter depan kalau penasaran karna ini akan ….**

**To be Continue #dikeroyok**

* * *

Pojokkan Author

Kanzo :"*pundung*"

Natsu : "oi, kenapa?"

Kanzo :"hiks hiks..aku dipukulin sama para wanita ganas para pemain Fairy tail,gara gara aku engga

update-update,padahalkan aku sibuk di dunia nyata*pundung sambil meratapi nasib*"

Natsu : "*sweetdrop* hanya itu kau jadi pundung"

Erza : "kenapa disini peranku tidak ada?*muka galak*"

Kanzo : "maafkan aku Erza-sama,karena hamba belom kepikiran"

Lucy : "ne minna,abaikan saja si Kanzo yang sedang pundung dan meratapi nasib."

Levy : "nah minna mari kita balas riviewnya"

**Najla Lisha : **maafkan aku kalau alurnya kecepetan,memang saya masih author amatiran dan yah gitu deh,dan sini Lisanna akan menjadi gadis Yandare tetapi itu di chapter depan hehehehh #duakkk,ini udah bikin Natsu cemburu walaupun sedikit,terimkasih sudah mau mereview

** Lhala,luph,u: **ini sudah dilanjutkan,terimakasih untuk riviewnya.

**Synstropezia : **ini sudah lanjut kok Zia-chan XD,makasih ya untuk riviewnya

**Ft-fairy Tail : **terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih atas dukungannya. Terimakasih untuk riviewnya

**KarinNalu4ever : **ini sudah update kok,maaf ya updatenya tidak rasa penasaran kamu masih ada? Setelah membaca ini,dan juga terimakasih atas sudah mau riview

Kanzo : "bagaimanakah tentang chapter ini?seru kah,jelek kah,kecepatan atau abal kah? Saya tidak tahu,tetapi menurutmu seperti apa? Dan maaf untuk ceritanya yang masih jelek saya akan bener bener berusaha untuk yang terbaik. Apakah cerita ini dilanjutkan saja atau tidak?Dijawab ya melalu Riview atau pm ya"

Kenzi : "yap,dan terimakasih untuk orang orang yang mau mereview cerita adikku ini,dan terimakasih untuk silent reader #mangada .terimakasih yang udah mau favorite,follows,dan pokokknya terimakasih banyak atas segalanya.*bungkuk hormat*"

All Character : "terakhir,minna **mind to riview**?"

Kanzo Kusuri pamit dulu ya,sampai jumpa .


	4. Chapter 4 : awal

Trinnggg... Brak.. suara jam weaker dan suara dobrakan pintu bersatu padu(?) Membuat suasana berisik dirumah kediaman Dragneel. Terlihat sosok gadis berbadan semok dan aduhai bersurai pirang mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Ia tarik nafas dalam dalam lalu setelah itu...

"NATSU-NII BANGUN. " suara Lucy menggema dikamar Natsu, ia mendobrak pintu dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?) (Poor you pintu) ia memandang jengkel ketika melihat sang kakak yang masih berada dipulau kapuknya hingga iler sampai kemana mana.

Ia berjalan untuk membuka jendela dikamar Natsu lalu mulai menarik selimut kakaknya dengan brutal, membuat Natsu yang sedang bermimpi Indah menjadi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Natsu meringis sakit ketika merasakan bokongnya yang membentur lantai, lalu memandang sang adik dengan death glare andalannya namun bukan Lucy namanya yang sangat keras kepala dan meyeramkan jika marah, ia sudah kebal dengan macam macam tatapan (?) Ah... terkecuali tatapan Laxus-sensei dan tatapan marah ibunya.

Lucy tersenyum ala psycho yang membuat Natsu merinding, jari telunjuk Lucy menunjuk jam di dinding. Jam menunjukan jam 06.15 a.m. namun Natsu belum bersiap siap untuk berangkat sekolah membuat sang adik geram.

"Cepat kau mandi, kita sudah kesiangan Natsu-nii. Jika kita sampai terlambat kesekolah, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah makan selama seminggu" ancam Lucy, Natsu yang mendengar 'tidak ada jatah makan selama seminggu' langsung bergegas kekamar mandi.

Lucy yang melihat kakaknya sudah masuk kekamar mandi mulai membersihkan kamar Natsu. Lalu setelah selesai merapihkan kamar Natsu ia bergegas kebawah untuk sarapan.

* * *

Relationship that should not be happening

**Disclaimer : Mashima Hiro**

**Author : Kanzo Kusuri**

**Warning : abal,gaje,alur sedikit berantakan,alur maju mundur,ooc,typo dimana mana,EYD yang masih belom teratur,author yang masih harus belajar kosakata yang tepat dan lain sebagainya, disini Natsu dan Lucy kakak adik, ini hubungan incest. **

**Tidak suka dengan cerita ini? Tekan saja tombol balik ne *kedipkedipimut#dibuang **

**Silahkan dinikmati sebelum hidangan ini dingin(?) #whattt**

**Jangan timpuk author dan jangan bunuh author karena kelamaan update -_-v damai aja yuk kalau kalian engga ingin timpuk saya paling para cast fairy tail *melirikkumpulanwanitaFairytail pasti bakal bunuh saya. **

* * *

"Kau sudah siap Luce" tanya Natsu

"Sudah siap nii-san." Setelah mendengar perkataan sang adik ia mulai menjalankan motor ninjanya dengan cepat membuat Lucy yang tadinya engga peluk Natsu jadi meluk Natsu. Ketahuan banget Natsu modus ama adiknya huahahaha...

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai , Lucy pamit duluan kepada sang kakak juga merupakan kekasihnya yang sedang memakirkan motor ninja . Ia berlari tergesa gesa ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan 06.55 a. segenap kekuatannya ia berlari kencang menuju kelas tercintanya.

BRAK .. suara gaduh dan berisik membuat kelas Lucy menjadi hening, semua menatap Lucy prihatin. Timing waktu yang tepat sekali namun sepertinya dewi fortuna bukan dipihaknya, sayangnya Laxus sensei sudah datang duluan ingin memberi tahu tentang pengumuman. Lucy didalam hati tertawa hambar ketika melihat tatapan mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Laxus. Ia sudah pasrah menerima hukuman yang akan membuat badannya lelah 'hayati siap bang, bunuh saja bang hayati dirawa rawa(?)' Batin nista Lucy, Oke abaikan perkataan tadi,

"apa begitu sopan satunmu ketika membuka pintu hm.. Dragneel-san. Sebagai perempuan lembutlah sedikit, kau mengerti." tukas Laxus dengan dengusan kasar, Lucy pun membungkuk minta maaf berkali kali membuat Laxus jengah lihatnya lalu sang sensei yang paling disayangi (baca = dibenci) menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk dibangkunya. Lucy hampir memekik senang namun ia urungkan ketika mendapati muka Laxus sudah berevolusi (?) Menjadi raja iblis (**#Kanzomatiseketikadibunuhfanslaxus**) lalu ia berlari kecil menuju bangkunya berada, ia terus mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan karena masih diberikan hidup dengan suara kecil takut didengar oleh Laxus-sensei. Sting yang berada didepan Lucy hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Saya kesini ingin memberitahu kalian, bahwa 2 minggu lagi merupakan bazaar untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah ini. Kelas harus membuka stand, boleh stand makanan,minuman, cafe atau buku. Lalu setelah 5 hari lamanya dan dihari keenam yang merupakan hari terakhir kalian juga harus membawakan atraksi yang nanti akan ditunjukkan diballroom sekolah, entah itu drama,dance, grup paduan suara atau yang lainnya. kalian mengerti," ujar Laxus dengan suara datar, setelah itu kelas menjadi ribut membuat urat urat dipelipisnya berdenyut kesal lalu ia mengebrak meja membuat para siswa dan siswi diam.

"Kalian jangan berisik, karena hari ini rapat. Kalian tidak akan belajar namun jika kalian sampai berisik hingga kedengaran sampai luar... " Laxus menyeringai seram lalu mematahkan pensil menjadi dua, Semuanya memandang horror Laxus.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian." Ucapnya datar lalu pergi dari kelas ini, aura mengerikan tiba tiba menghilang ketika Laxus pergi. Semua murid kelas Lucy menghela nafas lega .

"Terimakasih Tuhan, kau menyelamatkanku." Lucy membenamkan mukanya dimeja, ia lelah sungguh. Sting mengusap surai pirang Lucy dengan kasar membuat Lucy berteriak kesal lalu mengembungkan pipinya. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Ini sudah kutata rambutku menjadi rapi harus berantakkan lagi oleh dirimu,Sting." sembur Lucy sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel, tak tahukah Lucy bahwa Sting sedari tadi menahan keinginannya untuk 'menerjangmu' .

"Lu-chan/Lucy/Lucy-san" sapa Erza,Levy dan Cana, Yukino dan Angel hanya tersenyum, Lucy menengok kesamping lalu tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan teman dekatnya.

"Sting, bisa kau pergi dulu. Ini urusan para cecan.".ujar Levy dengan mengusir halus Sting.

"Cecan?"

"Singkatan dari cewe cantik" Sting tertawa kikuk lalu pergi kebangku dekat Rogue.

Dan dimulailah gosip sampai heboh membuat seisi kelas menghela nafas sudah biasa akan kumpulan cewe cewe disana.

* * *

**In Natsu Inside **

* * *

**Natsu Pov **

hah.. 2 minggu lagi akan diadakan bazaar. Menjengkelkan dan merepotkan, kelasku paling ribut dikelas paling atas. Kelas dimana untuk kelas XII. Guru sudah mulai rapat dan sekarang adalah jam kosong, aku menutup kupingku mendengar suara sangat berisik. GAHH... aku tidak bisa tidur. Bokongku masih sakit gara gara mencium lantai dengan indahnya karna aksi brutal oleh adik manisku sekaligus pacarku. Mana lagi belum dapet morning kiss gara gara kesiangan, apes banget yah..

"Oi baka Natsu, ayo bertarung." Ajak temanku yang half naked, kebiasaan memang. Namanya Gray Fullbuster mempunyai tampilan bersurai dark blue dan mempunyai iris hitam.

"Kau lupa memakai bajumu lagi Gray." Ucapku malas, lalu ia mulai melihat tubuhnya "oh shit, sejak kapan! " kulihat wajahnya panik lalu mulai mencari bajunya.

Aku lalu menghela nafas lelah lalu mulai pergi dari kelas ini menuju atap kelas. Lumayan disana karena bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Disepenjang perjalanan aku melamun, aku sedang memikirkan rivalku yaitu Sting. Ah sial, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. ia harus kujauhi dari my princess Lucy. Setelah nanti bel istrahat aku harus menuju kelas Lucy dengan cepat untuk memisahkan si Sting dari Lucy.

* * *

4 jam kemudian...

* * *

Normal Pov

Natsu masih bobo cantik (?) di atap gedung sekolah. Lucy yang sedari tadi mencari kekashinya sekaligus kakaknya khawatir akhirnya lega ketika ia ke atap gedung sekolah. Ia lalu berjalan kearah Natsu yang sedang tidur, ia terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Natsu yang biasanya cool, Cooless, cooled (?)#ditamparsakamoto Menjadi absurd karena tidur. Jiwa isengnya kambuh seketika, ia mulai memencet hidup mancung Natsu, membuat Natsu panik dan membuka matanya. Ia lalu mengambil udara banyak banyak setelah itu Natsu memandang tajam adiknya yang sedang tertawa.

"Hahaha... gomen Natsu-nii.. hahah .. aduh perutku." Lucy yang dari tadi tertawa akhirnya berhenti.

"Senang sekali kamu menganggu aku hmm... mau kuhukum" Lucy memandang horror Natsu mukanya ketika mendengar kata 'hukuman' . Natsu kini menyeringai, membalas kejahilan yang tadi dilakukan oleh Lucy.

"Tidakhmmmmmmmpp... " belum juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu sudah menarik pingang Lucy dan menahan tenguk Lucy guna memperdalam ciuman. Natsu menyesap bibir Lucy dengan lembut lalu memasukan lidahnya memasuki bibir cherry Lucy, mengajak lidahnya dan lidah sang adik untuk bergulat namun tetap Natsulah pemenangnya. Lucy memukul dada Natsu memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak kuat lagi membuat Natsu enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Wajah Lucy Merona merah, mata bulatnya menjadi sayu karena nafsu dan bibir cherry Lucy membengkak akibat perilaku 'sang kakak' . Natsu terperangah takjub, memandang wajah Lucy yang seperti ingin melakukan 'this and that'. Eghh.. entah mengapa Natsu merasakan little natsunya sudah half. Gahh... ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya, rasanya Natsu ingin menjedukan kepalanya ditembok karena berpikir yang 'iya iya'

Karena tidak tahan akan cobaan didepan, ia menarik lagi Lucy lalu menciumnya dengan brutal, Lucy memekik kaget namun ditahan ketika lidah Natsu sudah berada dibibirnya. Mereka melupakan Kanzo dan para kru yang sedang gerah melihat kelakuan mereka, dengan kekuatan penuh Kanzo melemparkan kaleng minuman kekepala Natsu. Dan taraa berhasil menghentikan adegan hampir 16+

"Natsu ingat ini bulan puasa woy, astagfirullah. Ini tidak ada dinaskah" Kanzo mendeath glare pasangan NaLu. Natsu meringis sakit karna benjol yang didapati dari author yang melantarkan fic ini.

"Baka Kanzo, diam saja kau. Salahkan Lucy yang membuat wajah seperti itu."

"BANYAK ALASAN KAU NATSU, CEPAT SELESAIKAN ATAU KUBUAT KAU SEMAKIN SENGSARA! "teriak membahana Kanzo, membuat pasangan Natsu dan Lucy menutup telinganya.

Oke abaikan adegan absurd tadi... oke jangan bunuh saya, turunkan senjata itu oke.

"Ugh.. udah cukup Natsu-nii." Ujar Lucy, saliva entah itu punya siapa menetes didagu Lucy membuat tampilan Lucy menjadi lebih sexy. Bajunya berantakan karena perbuatan nakalnya, andai jika sang author baka tidak menganggunya pasti mereka melakukan 'this and that' namun ia masih sayang nyawa karna daritadi si Kanzo udah melotot garang.

"Rapihkan dulu bajumu, aku akan balik badan." Dengan segera Lucy merapihkan bajunya lalu rambutnya.

"Natsu-nii, aku mau pergi bersama Levy,Erza dan Sting. Ingin membeli persiapan bazaar nanti, aku cuman ingin bilang bahwa nanti aku akan pulang larut malam soalnya mau mampir bermain dulu kerumah Levy, jaa Natsu-nii, aku tidak akan pulang denganmu sekarang." tanpa mendengar ucapan sang kakak ia langsung ngacir pergi dari hadapan Natsu yang mukanya udah merah menahan marah mungkin.

.

.

.

"LUCEE " suara Natsu menggema hingga burung burung berterbangan kesana kemari. Sabar Natsu yah... di chapter depan, nasibmu akan kubuat nista, jadi tenang aja.. "Huahahahahahahah" ketawa Kanzo nista, oke abaikan...

.

.

.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG HUAHAHAHAHAH ... #Dikeroyok

* * *

bacotan ala Kanzo

"KANZO BERANINYA KAU" suara Erza menggema distudio ,membuat sang author tersedak lagi makan takjil.

"Uhook... ohokk.." Kanzo menepuk nepuk dadanya ketika makanannya nyangkut, membuat para kru panik.

"Thor lu jangan mati woy, nanti siapa yang namatin ini " bukannya dikasih minum malah badan sang author digoyang goyangkan .

"Oh..i belive i can fly " roh Kanzo pun terbang dari raganya,

"Lebay lu Kanzo, lu gw tembak pake Bazooka abis lu." Suara Natsu membuat raga Kanzo kembali dari tubuhnya(?)

"Oh gw buat lu sengsara abis lu *menyeringaisetan*"

"Daripada bengong, Erza tolong bacain riview dari guest." Erza melotot, Kanzo mati lagi.

"Guest: cepat udpate #deathglare.. ayoloh Kanzo bagun woy jangan mati dulu" Natsu mengoyang goyangkan tubuh sang author dengan brutal.

"Ampun mbah,ratu, mba, mas karena telat update. Jangan bunuh saya "

"Author,ini lagi thor jangan mati dulu. hong sin y ; tolong cepat lanjutin fanficnya ya , soalnya pingin tau selanjutannya natsu sama lucy bisa gak terus bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih ( kok jadi curhat ya -_- ) hmmm... "

"Liat chapter depannya kubuat mereka semua nista hahahahah #ketawanista "

Makasih buat kalian semua, yang riview pake akun udah dibalas di pm ya:) tanpa kalian semua fic ini hanya sebuah bongkahan batu biasa:) .

Terimakasih udah favorit dan follownya karna membaca cerita ini yang masih banyak kesalahan, terimakasih untuk para readers yang membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini dan chapter depan akan kubuat Sting dan Natsu merebutkan perhatian Lucy huahahaha...

Maaf karena cerita ini makin aneh dan absurd, maafkan saya.

Terimakasih banyak ~ #bow


End file.
